


Little Hadrian Malfoy

by lightning_star24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Fluff, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, M/M, Protective Draco, Protective Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_star24/pseuds/lightning_star24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if harry was Draco's younger twin brother how wil his story go then?</p><p>This is my first work so let me know what you think of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and found.

**Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

 

 On a hot Sunday a very young  boy  could be seen working in the garden. His aunt and uncle had gone with their precious Dudley to the ice cream shop near the park and had left little Harry locked outside with a list of chores that he had to do before they came back or he would be punished again.

Harry didn’t want to be punished again last time his uncle had beaten him with his belt until Harry was bleeding from multiple cuts on his back and had thrown him in him cupboard under the stairs without any food.

When Harry was done with weeding the garden he saw that it was time to start making dinner but he was locked out so he couldn’t do it. His uncle was going to be so mad even if it was their fault for locking him outside, it was not going to stop uncle Vernon from punishing him.

Too afraid for another beating Harry decided that it will be better to run away _‘no one will miss me  anyway.’_ He thought.

He ran toward the forest nearby and ran for a few hours till he could barely stand anymore. He found a small entrance of a hollow tree, crawled inside and fell asleep.

Shortly  after Harry had ran away the wards around Privet Drive 4 fell and two alarms went off one in the headmasters office in Hogwarts stating that Harry had left his relatives home and one in Malfoy manor.

 

**Malfoy manor somewhere in Wiltshire.**

In Malfoy manor the small family could be found in Lucius study, while Lucius was doing some paperwork at his desk, Narcissa was reading a book about new healing charms and 5 year old Draco was playing with his toy snitch specially made for small children that he was given by his godfather for his last birthday.

When suddenly an alarm went off the elder Malfoys where in shock because this alarm could mean only one thing there missing son was alive.

“Hadrian?” Narcissa asked her husband. She needed to know where her baby was, Hadrian Draco’s younger twin was kidnapped two years ago when they went shopping in Diagon Ally.

Lucius silenced the alarm and smiled at what he saw. ”It’s him, we’ve found our Hadrian. Cissy watch Draco while I go and bring him home.” Without waiting for a response he apparated away to go looking for his youngest.

“Mommy Is Hadrian really coming home.” Asked Draco, he had missed his brother really hard they had been inseparable from the moment they were born.

“Yes, Dragon he’s finely coming home.” She said with tears in her eyes as she pulled him into a hug.

 

**In the forest near Little Whinging.**

Harry woke up to a loud popping sound he looked outside his hiding place and saw a tall man with long light blond hair looking around, he recognized him from somewhere but he couldn’t remember from where. Harry felt safe in his presence so he decided to crawl out of his hiding place.

Lucius saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it, it was a small boy with black hair, emerald green eyes and far too large clothes on.

When Harry looked the man in the eyes he suddenly got a headache and remembered who the man was. “Daddy?” He asked hopefully.

Before Lucius’s eyes the boy suddenly changed he looked now like a copy of Drago except his eyes they were baby blue. When he heard him say daddy he knew that he was his son, his little Hadrian. Lucius picked up his son “Oh my little Hadrian finely I have found you.” He said as he pulled him in a hug.

Hadrian threw his arms around his father. His headache grew worse as he got all his memory’s back and fainted in his father’s embrace.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, thanks for all the support I really appreciate it.

**Malfoy manor, Wiltshire.**

When Lucius arrived back home he immediately brought Hadrian to his room right next to Draco’s and laid him in bed to rest. He then went back downstairs to the rest of his family. As he walked in he saw Narcissa cuddling with Draco on the sofa.

“Where is he?” asked Narcissa as Lucius sat down next to them. She started to worry when she didn’t see Hadrian with him.

“He is in his room resting.” Narcissa calmed down knowing her youngest was safe. “ when I found him he looked exactly like James Potter but then he changed and looked like himself again, whoever took him must of have used some potions on him to look different. ”

“Can I sleep with Hadrian today daddy?” Draco asked while giving a pleading look towards his parents. They used to sleep together all the time, most nights Hadrian snuck into Draco’s room if he couldn’t sleep.

“Of course, just be quiet he needs his sleep…” Draco was all gone before Lucius could finish his sentence.

“What have they done to him he is so tin and has so many bruises.” Lucius said worriedly over his youngest son. “We should contact Severus to look him over he and Tom would be overjoyed that Hadrian is back.”

“Let’s contact them tomorrow it is already late and the children are sleeping.” Narcissa was sure that the two men would want to see him immediately, especially with Tom being Hadrian’s godfather.

“You’re right we should let them sleep and we should go to bed to darling.” Lucius said as he stood up and held a hand out for his beautiful wife.

Narcissa took his hand and went with him to their room for a well needed nights rest. Because tomorrow will be a busy day with their youngest back , and telling Severus and Tom the news. Hopefully Hadrian would remember who took him from his family so that they could put them into Azkaban.

Yes tomorrow would be a busy day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they help me write.


	3. Brother's reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.  
> BTW I own nothing.

**Malfoy manor, Hadrian’s room**

The next morning Hadrian woke up early in the morning because of the light through the window that shone in his eyes the first thing he noticed after he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes was that he was laying on the softest bed he had slept in in two years.

The second thing he noticed was that there was an arm holding him around his waist he turned around and saw his brother Draco who he missed very much. Hadrian was so happy to see him again that he hugged him as tight as possible which woke Draco up.

“Morning Hadrian I’m happy to see you to.” Draco said as he hugged him back.

“Draco I was so scared that I would never see you again!” Hadrian said with tears in his eyes. He was so scared when the scary old man took him away from his family, he thought he would never see them again.

“Don’t cry my Hadrian I will not let anyone take you away, you’re home and safe now.” Draco held his little brother closer and rubbed circles on his back with calmed Hadrian somewhat down.

“Let’s go down for breakfast I’m sure mommy and daddy will be there already waiting on us.” Draco said as wipes the tears of his little brothers face away.

“Okay.” Answers Hadrian with a bright smile on his face. Draco pulls him up and out of bed.

“You go and take a shower and I get some clothes for you okay?” Hadrian nods at Draco and disappears through the door to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Hadrian comes out of the bathroom he sees the clothes that Draco chose for him on the bed they are black slacks, a dark green shirt, a black robe with silver trimming and a pair of leather hide boots.

After he put his clothes on he saw that Draco was wearing the same clothes as he was it made him very happy they used to always wear the same clothes the only different between them then would be their eye colour then while Hadrian’s was Baby blue Draco’s where more silver than blue.

“Let’s go downstairs.” Draco said as he held a hand out for his little brother. Hadrian nodded with a smile and took his brother hand and together they went to the dining room for some breakfast where their parents were waiting on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it please leave a comment they help me write faster.


	4. The letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four enjoy.  
> BTW I own nothing

**Malfoy manor, dining room**

In the dining room Lucius and Narcissa were waiting on their sons, they had been discussing what they would do now that they had their youngest back.

“Have you contacted Tom and Severus already?” Asked Narcissa she know that they would be ecstatic that Hadrian was back.

When Hadrian went missing Tom had been a wreck he blamed himself for his kidnapping because he is the dark lord and Hadrian being his godson made him a big target. His husband Severus (they had married 6 years ago) tried his best to tell him that it was not his fault and no one knew he was Hadrian’s godfather but them and the Malfoy’s.

“Yes; I have sent them letter when I woke up they could floo in any moment now.” Just as Lucius Finished his sentence Tom and Severus ran into the dining room.

**Earlier in Riddle manor**

Severus and Tom were enjoying their breakfast and discussing what they would do today. There were no plans made. Tom had no dark lord business to do and Severus had no a free day away from Dumbledore, so they could have a day to themselves.

They were in the middle of planning there relaxing day when suddenly an eagle owl landed on their table and held its claw with a letter on it out to Tom.

“Is that Lucius owl, it must be something important if he sends an owl this early.” Severus said curiously, he wondered why Lucius send them a letter normally he would call them thought the floo. He hoped nothing bad had happened to them.

Tom took the letter and gave the owl a strip if his bacon as a thank you. He opend the letter and let out a shocked gasp at what he read.

_Dear Tom and Severus_

_I hope that this letter reaches you well and I am very happy to tell you that we have found Hadrian and that he Is finely safely home._

_Lucius Malfoy_

“What is it love?” Severus asked concerned about his husbands silence.

“They have found him, they found Hadrian.” Tom looked at his husband and saw his shock. He couldn’t believe it until he saw Hadrian for himself. “Let’s go I have to see if it’s true.”

Severus could only nod in his shock and followed Tom as they ran to the floo and in Malfoy manor to the dining room where Lucius and Narcissa were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of my story.


End file.
